A Great Friendship
by TeresaRusherForever
Summary: How did the friendship between James, Kendall, Carlos and Logan? Learn how to be born in my follow my fic.


**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me, I write without any view to profit.

**Notes:** Well, welcome to my first fic. Let me explain a little 'how did this fic: what day ago I had the idea of writing a story of how, in my opinion, the boys are met (in the TV series.) THE story takes place during the period of their first meeting until the beginning of their adventure as a band (ie, the beginning of the series). reiterate that this is the first story I write so if you have any suggestions gladly accept them

**James and Kendall**

Kendall was finally Monday and that day he woke up very early because today was his first day of kindergarten and could not wait to meet other children his age. Kendall got dressed in a hurry and went into the kitchen where his mother was making breakfast.

-Hello, Mother-waved Kendall going to sit in his place at the table

-Hey baby-Mrs. Knight came to the table with a plate in hand - here is Kendall I recommend eating everything-his mother said, handing him the pot

-Sure mom, I have a hunger that I can not see-Kendall said before starting to eat breakfast. Suddenly he heard a cry coming from upstairs and Kendall immediately realized that she was his sister Katie, tried to get up but his mother stopped him immediately

-Continue to eat I go to your sister Kendall-Kendall once a year, and while his mother went upstairs to check his sister, he went back to eating his breakfast

At one point Kendall heard footsteps and turned to see her mother walked into the kitchen with Katie in her arms and took a bottle full of milk and gave it to the little girl

-Kendall while I eat your sister, you go get your backpack and car keys that I'll take you to school because your father went to work early today-Kendall nodded and ran to take the backpack and car keys and returned to his mother

-Here are the keys mom-gave her the keys and jumped in front of his mother

I see that you can not wait to go to school to Mrs. Knight smiled at his son, Kendall annual

-Yeah I can not wait to get to know other kids said Kendall-still jumping for the kitchen

Ok-hour go-Kendall ran out and approached the car look that her mother opened the door and jump in, his mother put Katie in her sediolino and went to the driver's seat started the car and headed towards the school

Meanwhile, in another house James did not want to get out of bed because he did not want to go to school. James suddenly heard footsteps furi his room, the door slowly opened and her mother came into the room.

-From James raised must go to school, 'said the lady as she approached the bed.

-But I do not want to go mom-James said, the mother sat on the bed next to him and asked him-Why did not you want to go? - James put his head under the covers, his mother saw that her eyes were bright and immediately worried that her son was ill.

James-what happens? Are you sick?-Asked worriedly mother, through the eyes of James began to ascend the tears she approached her mother and hugged her, Ms. Diamond spare the embrace of his son and tried to understand why she was crying James Small-why are you crying? - James is a little detachment from the mother to look at her mother-but what if you scordassi you to pick me up and I would stay in school-James said after bursting into tears. The mother embraced him very tight and said James-I do not forget to pick you up, you're my angel-and immediately began to give him kisses in her hair to calm him down. After a couple of minutes James stopped crying and smiled one of those smiles that only children can give.

Mom-Ok now I get dressed and run straight down you prepare me breakfast-James said smiling

-Of course my child, I'm going now-Mrs Diamond came out of her son's room with a smile on your face happy that her child was no longer troubled by the fact that she forgot to pick it up, went straight to the kitchen and began to prepare breakfast. After James had prepared ran down the stairs and went into the kitchen and saw that her mother was supporting their dishes on the table and sat down and began to eat both. When they had finished James went to get his backpack and his mother took the car keys after a while they sat in the car and were on their way to school

First, I apologize for my bad English. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and you will continue to follow this fic, I will try to post at least one chapter a week, I know that not many comment but that's okay because the fic and new and this is only the first chapter

Hello from your Terry


End file.
